


"You're So Much Fun To Touch." 100+ Tumblr Followers Challenge

by Whiskeythepainaway



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeythepainaway/pseuds/Whiskeythepainaway
Summary: 00+ follower challenge drabble.This is for my beta reader who isn’t on Tumblr.Prompt: You’re so much fun to touch – VISION x reader, Tony.Warnings: making out, touching, smuttyish. 18+ only please.





	"You're So Much Fun To Touch." 100+ Tumblr Followers Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Beta Reader who isn't on Social Media!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Beta+Reader+who+isn%27t+on+Social+Media%21%21).



You were sitting watching a movie, Vision was on the sofa next to you. He kept eyeing you curiously as you snuggled under your favorite fuzzy blanket. You are in a tank top and pajama pants.  
“Here.” You move over to cover him with the blanket and lean your head on his shoulder. He sits stiffly for a moment before relaxing. He smiles as the warmth from the blanket and you at his side.  
“See… Its comfy.” You reply as you take his hand.  
He again stiffens at your touch. “Um… Y/N?”  
“Relax, Vis.” You look up at him. “I’m not gonna bite… Hard.” You smile. He returns your smile, reaching out to caress your face.  
“Hmmm…” you lean into his hand.  
He slides his hand down your check, and neck, stopping at your shoulder.  
You look at him smiling encouragement. His hands begin to trace the straps and collar of your tank top.  
You reach up cupping his cheek as his hands dance over your collar bone. He closes his eyes at your touch his hand stilling at your collar. Moving up, you pull his face down towards yours as you lift yourself up to him. Your lips meet in the middle. His are soft and warm. He startles at first, then deepens the kiss, his tongue darting between your lips. You move to straddle his lap, cupping your hand on his head as you take one of his guiding it to your breasts. He caresses ad massages your nipple through your top expertly.  
“Ahem.” You hear Tony clearing his throat by the doorway.  
“OH!” Vision quickly tosses you off his lap onto the sofa next to you. You giggle.  
“Sorry Tony.” You blush settling down next to Vision and again covering you both with the blanket.  
You both sit quietly for a short time as Tony sits on a chair nearby. Soon Vision’s hands begin to wander under the blanket. He caresses your thighs, slowly inching closer and closer to your core.  
“You’re so much fun to touch.” Vision whispers to you as you try not to squirm and alert Tony to what Vision is doing to you.  
“Alright you two.” Tony ways not looking at either of you. “Go take that off to a bedroom.”  
You blush and giggle again standing, taking Vision’s hand and dragging him off to your room.  
“Night Tony!”


End file.
